Coincidence
by Caranora
Summary: Dudley watched blankly as his son examined the envelope. He hadn’t seen one of those in ages, but in the back of his mind he wasn't honestly surprised.- Let's face it, coincidences always lead to something worthwhile. Pre-Epilogue AU with DH Spoilers.


_**Title:**_ Coincidence

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I _really_ look like the kinda person who owns Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Hogwarts, or anything else that JK Rowling came up with? Didn't think so.

**_Date:_** Sunday, July 19

_**Summary:**_ 'Dudley watched blankly as his son examined the envelope. He hadn't seen one of those in ages, but in the back of his mind he wasn't honestly surprised.' Let's face it, coincidences always lead to something worthwhile. Pre-Epilogue AU containing DH Spoilers.

**_Notes: _**I decided that my first version of this story was severely lacking. I'm redoing this plot bunny, and hopefully, with the help of an extra two years of experience, I'll be happier with it!

I hope you enjoy!

_Always Love,_

_--Kayanora_

* * *

Annabelle hummed lightly under her breath as she stood over the stove. Using the spatula she messily flipped a pancake and groaned as it landed incorrectly.

"Looks delicious, Love."

She squeaked and turned as she felt arms wrap around her waist. Her spatula cuffed the man's head.

"What was that for!?" Her husband pouted.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Annabelle retorted, "Are the kids up, yet?"

"Nah, it's only about eight. Speaking of, why are you up?"

Annabelle paused and shrugged, turning back to the skillet.

"Anna? Is something wrong?"

"I'm just expecting something in the post sometime soon." She told him.

"Dear, it's a Sunday. No post on Sunday."

"Oh, right, of course! Silly me, maybe tomorrow then!" Anna said stiffly, "Pancake?"

* * *

Dudley Dursley knew something was up. His Anna was never an early riser, but she had been waking up fairly early the entire week, always claiming to be waiting for the post. At first, it was a completely logical excuse, Anna always had trouble sleeping when she was excited about something, and getting a letter from an old family friend would indeed excite her.

Dudley sighed and went looking for his favorite mug. The kids would be up soon enough, he acknowledged and pulled a few glasses out of the cabinet. He set them on the table before fixing his coffee.

"Want me to pour you some?" Dudley asked his wife.

"No, I'm fine. Did you want some chocolate chips in yours?"

"Just a few. Don't want to lose this figure." Anna laughed. While all of the childhood pictures she'd seen of her husband featured what could only be called a whale, Dudley had managed to lose fat and bulk up during his late teens. He'd once told her that he felt safer knowing that he could run a few blocks.

"Morning!" Elizabeth greeted as she rushed down the stairs

"Hey Mum, Dad." Alex said groggily as he followed her into the kitchen.

"G'morning, Kids! What has you up so early?" Dudley asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Smelt mum's pancakes." Alex smiled, "Want me to go grab the paper, Dad?"

* * *

"Hey, did we miss some of yesterday's post?" Alex asked as he came back in the house, "There was a letter for me on the sidewalk."

Anna nearly dropped her spatula.

Dudley watched blankly as his son examined the envelope. He hadn't seen one of those in ages, but in the back of his mind he wasn't honestly surprised.

"Well, um, why don't you open it?" Anna said softly with a smile.

Dudley vaguely remembered the time he had denied his children ice cream. When he came back into the kitchen the two had spoons and almost four gallons worth resting on the table. There had been only a gallon in the fridge.

Alex started to scan the letter while Lizzy tried reading over his shoulder. His brows furrowed, "It's some kind of prank. Look, Dad." He handed it to his father. Dudley's fingers tightened on the yellow parchment, written on it in emerald ink was:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of WITCHCRAFT and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

**Dear Mr. Dursely,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as directions to Diagon Alley, where you can find such material. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

_**Filius Flitwick,**_

**Deputy Headmaster**

"I'm just going to go make a phone call." Anna said before leaving the room.

Dudley raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged. Dudley glanced at the envelope, noticed the purple wax seal. He turned back to his son, "Alex, I don't think it's a joke. Eat your pancakes, I'm going to go talk to Mum."

"But, Dad!"

"And how bout we don't mention this to Gran and Pa."

* * *

"So, you can come over?" Anna asked into the phone, "Great, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Anne, what was that about?" Dudley leaned against the doorframe. She jumped. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Dudley, I know I should've told you sooner. But well, your parents have always been so closed minded and I was afraid…"

Dudley's eyes widened, "You aren't one, too!"

"No! No, I'm not! That would've been impossible to hide, but well, Dennis is." Anna tried to gauge her husband's reaction. While Dudley was much more excepting than his parents, there was only so much a person could take.

"Your brother…is a wizard." He said slowly. She nodded anxiously.

"Yes, I wasn't sure but it kind of runs in the family. I mean both of my brothers got those letters, Dudley. They looked just like that. I've been waiting all week to see if Alex would get one."

"How'd you know?" Dudley asked her.

"All the little things we couldn't explain add up. I mean it's really obvious when you're actually looking for it."

"I suppose…Wait, both of your brothers? Anna, he didn't die in a fire did he?"

Anna bit her lip before shaking her head, "No, he didn't."

"Come here." Dudley pulled her into his arms and she sniffed softly.

"There was an attack on the school. Colin, he had told us that there was some kind of war going on, in their world. I never thought that…" Dudley tightened his hold on her. "The teachers tried to clear the school. Anyone who was under age had to leave, but all the seventh had a choice of whether to stay and fight. Colin was a sixth year. "

"Anna, what happened?" Dudley prodded.

"While they were focusing on getting the younger years into Hogsmeade," Dudley's ears perked at the sound of something familiar. Harry had wanted some permission slip signed so he could visit the village. That was the summer that he'd blown up Aunt Marge and ran away. "Colin and the other sixth years managed to just…disappear. Dennis said that when they had gotten to safety he couldn't find Colin, any of the sixth years, anywhere."

"So, they had found something worth fighting for." Dudley soothed.

"I suppose so." Annabelle laughed bitterly, "We had to go to the school when it was over. That school, even when it had faced so much damaged, it was awe-inspiring. Everything there, it just reeked of magic. Someone had done something to the suits of armor. They were actually helping clean up, I imagine they had fought too.

"When we got into the Great Hall…they were on the tables." She shuddered, "They were just lined up, one by one. I remember Dennis couldn't even look at him. He kept naming people. He knew so many of them."

"_That's professor Lupin. Col' told me all about him. Supposed to be the best Defense teacher the school's ever had. He was a werewolf, you know. I guess that's his wife then. I had heard that they had a kid. He's cute."_

"_Fred Weasley. I remember him. He was a brilliant prankster. He and his brother dropped out after playing the most brilliant prank on Umbridge. They opened a shop last year. They've got a huge family, huh? I didn't realize there were that many of them. Looks like he died smiling, though."_

"It was terrible, Dudley."

"I'm sure…it can't be like that anymore

"I know, it's not…he should go, Dudley. He needs to go there. That's where he belongs." She sighed and pulled away to lookat him, "Do you want him to go?"

Dudley hesitated for a moment, before saying with conviction, "He'll be happy there."


End file.
